Hipnosis
by Rikottan
Summary: "Un festival de verano que le salvó de las matemáticas. Una cruel amiga de la infancia con perversas ideas. Kuroko... ¿mago? Un Maid Café que no es un Maid Café donde trabaja cierto pelirrojo. —Apuesto a que te puedo hipnotizar…— — ¿Y qué gano si no lo logras? —cuestionaba interesado en apostar… —Aomine x Kagami—


Hola, tengo muchas cosas que decir y muchos agradecimientos que dar... Pero eso lo dejaré para las notas finales xD

Aquí les dejo mi fic de año nuevo, que es para ArminxAlert asdfgjhg

Esto fue un intento de comedia, ya que el romance es prácticamente mínimo a mi parecer... (No me odien si no les dio risa xc)

También tiene un intento de Lime xD que no sé si me salió tampoco

Sólo espero que les guste a ustedes y por supuesto a ArminxAlert ya que está totalmente dedicado para ti

Ahora les dejaré leer e.e -huye gaymente-

**Los personajes de KNB no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Caminaba por las anchas calles de Tokio junto a Satsuki, la cual se veía muy emocionada, no, lo estaba. Le hablaba sobre cosas que a él realmente no le importan en absoluto. Entonces se dedicaba -como siempre- a fingir que estaba escuchando todo lo que su molesta amiga de la infancia decía <em>sobre su amado Tetsu-kun<em> para evitar ser regañado por ella. Era estúpido sermonearlo sobre que _era de mala educación no escuchar_ a la gente, porque simplemente jamás cambiaría, además, no estaba obligado a oír a nadie.

Se dirigían a un festival de verano que se llevaría a cabo en Seirin y no, no estaba yendo porque quisiera, todo fue por culpa de la maldita pelirrosa que le obligó a acompañarle porque -según ella- _todo el mundo va a los festivales y no puede pasarse la vida sentado en la azotea, pensando en el videojuego que pondría por la noche…_

— Además, Tetsu-kun estará allí y no te ve desde hace mucho —protestaba casi chillando, lo que hacía que Aomine perdiera la paciencia.

— Lárgate —contestó, fulminándola con la mirada y acto seguido cerrando los ojos para tratar de conciliar el sueño— ni él quiere verme, ni yo quiero verlo; y ahora, déjame dormir.

— Si no vienes, le pediré al profesor que te mande a las clases extra de la semana que viene. Sé que le has dicho que no puedes ir porque hay entrenamiento especial —amenazó la pelirrosa, haciendo un puchero.

— Joder, Satsuki, eres el puto diablo. Además, lo que pasa es que no quieres ir sola a ver a tu "Tetsu-kun" —dijo esto último imitando la típica vocecita que ponía Momoi cuando se topaba con el peliceleste.

— Ehehe, ¿entonces iremos? —interrogó, ignorando el tono de burla del moreno, dedicándole una sonrisa inocente.

— Tsk, prefiero un festival que las matemáticas… —

Y así era como había terminado dirigiéndose a un festival al que no quería ir, junto a la pelirrosa que le contaba cualquier tipo de historia estúpida…  
>Pero había algo bueno en aquello, seguramente habría un <em>Maid Café <em>y hermosas chicas con enormes pechos estarían vestidas de sirvientas de forma tremendamente sexy y eso le entusiasmaba porque podría conseguir algunos números de mujeres guapas que seguramente querrían pasar una buena noche con él, y eso no estaría nada mal...

Llegaban a Seirin, Satsuki tomaba de la mano al peliazul y prácticamente corría, jalando al moreno con ella, y entraba con un entusiasmo especial muy común cuando iba a ver a Tetsu-kun, algo que realmente molestaba a Daiki, que se hallaba soltando algunas maldiciones por lo bajo y separándose bruscamente del agarre de la pelirrosa, la cual parecía muy divertida molestando a su amigo de la infancia.

—Vamos a buscar a Tetsu-kun —decía la chica muy entusiasmada volviendo a jalar al moreno en la dirección que ella deseaba.

—No. Iré al _Maid Café_ —se negó rotundamente volviendo a soltar bruscamente el agarre de la muchacha.

—Si no me haces caso, hablaré con el profesor de matemá… —

—Ya entendí, vamos a ver de una puta vez a Tetsu —Interrumpió resignado, siguiendo a su perversa amiga de la infancia.

Seguía a la pelirrosa por uno de los largos pasillos de la preparatoria en busca de Kuroko, al parecer sabía dónde se encontraba el peliceleste.  
>El pasillo estaba decorado con globos, serpentinas y letreros por todos lados que indicaban dónde estaban, se escuchaba música alegre y alta por todo el pasillo y había muchas personas observando los artículos que exhibían y comprando la comida que vendían. Mucha gente se reía y hablaba en voz muy alta, Aomine no estaba para nada acostumbrado a eso, al molesto ruido ni a las personas sonrientes, deseaba que por primera vez en su corta vida Dios le escuchara y encontraran a Tetsu para poder ir a la azotea, a algún lugar silencioso a dormir una siesta o simplemente ir al <em>Maid Café<em> a divertirse con algunas chicas.

Su oración había sido escuchada y se habían encontrado a un Kuroko vestido de una forma extraña con una capucha negra puesta, al final de aquel largo y ruidoso pasillo…

—Yo, Tetsu —saludó.

—Hola, Aomine-kun —regresó el saludo con su típica expresión neutral.

—Tetsu-kun~—chilló la pelirrosa y corrió a darle uno de sus abrazos asfixiantes que siempre daba al peliceleste.

—Momoi-san…No…Pu…e…do… Res…pirar —decía el peliceleste ahogándose con el abrazo de la chica de cabellos rosados que se apartó inmediatamente al darse cuenta.

— ¿Por qué estás vestido así? —se animaba a preguntar y acto seguido bostezaba cansado.

—Soy un mago…—

— ¡Puff! —rompió a reír Daiki, burlándose del más bajo, casi llorando por lo que acababa de decir el peliceleste que le miró con sus ojos inexpresivos—Tú. ¿Un mago? No lo puedo creer…—agregó limpiándose las pocas lágrimas que habían caído debido a la risa.

—Eres muy grosero, Dai-chan. Tetsu-kun se ve muy bien con ese traje—se entrometía la pelirrosa haciendo un puchero de enojo.

—Apuesto a que te puedo hipnotizar…—

— ¿Y qué gano si no lo logras? —cuestionaba interesado en apostar.

—Podrás ir al _Maid Café_—volvía a entrometerse Momoi, de todas formas planeaba dejarlo ir para poder pasar tiempo a solas con Kuroko.

—Hecho—miró al peliceleste con sus penetrantes ojos azules encendidos por la interesante apuesta —Espérame afuera Satsuki —ordenó.

—Moo~ Pero quiero entrar—hizo un puchero y el peliceleste le dedicó una mirada cómplice tranquilizándola por el momento.

Entraron a un aula que tenían a la par. Estaba decorada con muñecos vudú, las ventanas habían sido tapadas con cortinas negras evitando que la luz del sol entrase y había una mesa grande con un mantel oscuro y una bola de cristal, también había otros objetos como cartas de tarot, velas encendidas para iluminar un poco el lugar y dos sillas en medio de la habitación entre otros elementos extraños que hacían del ambiente algo tenebroso.

Aomine prácticamente se tiró en una de las sillas, Kuroko se sentó justo frente a él y se acomodó bien la capucha negra siendo iluminado solamente una parte de su rostro por las velas que apenas alumbraban una pequeña parte de la habitación.

—Comencemos ya—decía el moreno frunciendo el ceño impaciente.

Kuroko se incorporó y tomó un reloj de bolsillo dorado que se ubicaba en aquella mesa para después observarlo con detenimiento y acto seguido mirar al moreno que examinaba con detención el mismo.

—Aomine-kun, antes de empezar, necesito que me respondas algunas preguntas—formuló Tetsuya sin borrar su habitual expresión neutral y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa que, debido a la poca iluminación, parecía un gesto cruel de ultratumba, lo que hizo que el moreno se estremeciera un poco por aquella extraña expresión.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? —se quejó, fulminando con la mirada al más bajo.

—Es parte de la sesión, Aomine-kun—

Chasqueó la lengua fastidiado y se limitó a escuchar al peliceleste.

— ¿Estás enamorado de alguien, Aomine-kun? —interrogó después de un pequeño silencio.

— ¿Hah? — ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Era un hecho que no lo estaba pero le parecía muy extraño que el menor le cuestionara algo como eso.

—Por favor, responde…—

Soltó un suspiro de molestia y resignación y se limitó a contestar—No—

— ¿Por qué? —

— ¿¡Cómo que por qué!? —Exclamó, golpeando la mesa— ¡Porque no!

—Me refiero a si hay alguna razón por la que no te hayas enamorado de nadie—se explicó tranquilamente.

—Ninguna en especial. Es sólo que no estoy interesado en tener ese tipo de relaciones inútiles; además, las mujeres son muy molestas—confesó en un tono que denotaba vagancia.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no hay alguien en especial que haga que te sientas bien y feliz cuando estás con él?

¿Cuál era el punto de hacerle todas esas preguntas? No veía necesario que el más bajo le interrogara sobre algo como su vida amorosa, que ciertamente no debía importarle al peliceleste en absoluto.  
>Pero decidía pensar un poco… ¿Había alguien que le hiciera sentir bien? ¿Existía alguien en el mundo que pudiera hacer feliz al gran Aomine Daiki?<br>Se le venía a la mente Satsuki, era su amiga de la infancia pero no representaba nada para él. Tetsu. Fueron amigos por mucho tiempo, pero tampoco podía verlo como alguien especial.

Kise. Ni hablar…  
>Kagami. Se llevaban bien -al menos en la cancha-, le agradaba molestarlo y de algún modo era interesante pasar tiempo con él.<br>Pero no, no podía ser especial para él…

—No— volvió a negar decidido, perdiendo la paciencia. Si Kuroko le volvía a hacer otra pregunta lo golpearía.

Sin decir nada más, el peliceleste tomó el reloj de bolsillo y empezó a mecerlo de lado a lado asegurándose de que el peliazul lo estuviera viendo en todo momento con el ceño fruncido.  
>Susurró algunas palabras que el moreno no pudo escuchar y por último detuvo el reloj para después mirar fijamente a Daiki y empezar a hablar— Aomine-kun. Te enamorarás de la primera persona con la que tengas contacto visual—declaró en un tono neutral y se puso de pie—Terminamos.<p>

— ¿Hah? — ¿Kuroko estaba hablando enserio? — ¡Puff! — se carcajeó del peliceleste que parecía que no estaba mintiendo, pero no podía evitarlo. De primero le salía con que era un mago y ahora prácticamente le decía como si nada después de hacerle preguntas estúpidas que se enamoraría de la primera persona con la que tuviera contacto visual. ¡Aomine Daiki enamorado! Ni en sus sueños más profundos lo estaría. —Es imposible Tetsu—agregó por fin parando de reír para después acercarse al más bajo y revolver sus cabellos. Acto seguido se agachó a la altura de Kuroko y le miró fijamente—ya estamos teniendo contacto visual y no siento ningún tipo de atracción por ti—sonrió convencido.

—Buen punto…—

— ¡Tetsu-kun~!—Chilló la pelirrosa, entrando a la habitación y corriendo a abrazar al peliceleste— ¡Aleja tus manos de Tetsu-kun! —regañó, haciendo un puchero, recibiendo un bostezo por parte del peliazul.

—Bueno~—reposó sus manos detrás de su cabeza—Iré al _Maid Café_, la _hipnosis_ de Tetsu no sirvió de nada—sonrió victorioso y salió de la habitación inmediatamente, dejando a una Momoi abrazada a Tetsuya.

Cuando el moreno se fue, Momoi miró fugazmente a Kuroko y éste le regresó una mirada cómplice.

— ¿Picó el anzuelo? —preguntó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa que reflejaba diversión.

—Así es. Tuvo las mismas reacciones que Momoi-san me dijo que tendría—se rió por lo bajo y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la chica que todavía le abrazaba de forma asfixiante— ¿Podrías soltarme Momoi-san? No puedo… respirar.

Hizo un pequeño puchero y dejó de abrazar el pequeño cuerpo del peliceleste —Ehehe. Dai-chan es muy fácil de predecir. ¿Trajiste la cámara? —

—Sí, hablé con los sempais y nos pusimos de acuerdo, tomarán fotos por nosotros—

—Pobre Kagamin…—dijo pensativa—Espero que Dai-chan sea gentil con él.

—Bueno, conociendo a Aomine-kun lo dudo... Aunque al parecer todavía no se ha dado cuenta, quizás se contenga—confesó esperanzado el peliceleste, esperando que a su luz no le sucediera nada malo y que pudiera caminar al día siguiente…

* * *

><p><em>No me jodas. ¿¡Qué es esta puta mierda!?<em> —pensó el moreno para sí, cuando entró al _Maid Café _y lo primero que vio al pasar por la puerta fue a una cantidad considerable de hombres atendiendo a las personas -que la mayoría eran mujeres-, ¿era enserio? ¿No estaba en medio de una horrible pesadilla? No, no lo estaba, pero volvía a mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que lo que veía era real... ¿Y las chicas? ¿Y los pechos? ¿Y las curvas? Acababan de joder completamente el concepto de_ Maid._

—B-Bienvenido a-amo—decía una persona de sobra conocida dándole la bienvenida en la entrada, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Se podía notar lo rojo que estaba gracias a sus visibles orejas debido a la vergüenza, a pesar de que no estaba mostrando la cara.

— ¿¡K-Kagami!? ¡Puff! —rió en un tono considerablemente alto, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo que no se había dado cuenta de que la persona que entró por la puerta fue Daiki— No sabía que ahora te gustaba vestir así—comentó a modo de burla, lo que hizo que el pelirrojo le fulminase con la mirada totalmente avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer. Bueno, después de todo se quedaría un ratito para molestar a Kagami.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Fui obligado! Todo esto fue un maldito plan de las mujeres sugiriendo hacer un _Maid Café_ de "Sirvientes y Camareras" así que fui prácticamente obligado a ponerme este estúpido e incómodo traje—protestó de forma ruidosa al moreno que se hallaba ahora muy divertido porque había pensado en una buena forma de aprovecharse de "la sirvienta pelirroja".

— ¿Camareras? ¿Dónde? —cuestionó mirando los alrededores, no había ni una sola camarera, si no, seguramente su _detector de pechos grandes y curvas_ le hubieran avisado.

—Hicieron un berrinche, porque según ellas, no era para nada femenino usar un traje de camarero, así que fuimos nosotros los que pagamos por ello y terminamos vestidos así—admitió, apartando tímidamente la mirada avergonzado tratando de no fijarse en el rostro burlón del moreno en ese momento.

—Ah. Entonces me quedaré un rato a divertirme—comentó bostezando de forma audible, sentándose en una de las mesas desocupadas y cogiendo un menú que había encima de ésta—Tráeme un capuchino y un pastel de fresa y chocolate—ordenó, dedicándole al pelirrojo una sonrisa burlona.

Chasqueó la lengua con molestia y se dedicó a decir un apenas audible "sí" para después retirarse.

—No—

— ¿Hah? —

—Es "sí, amo" —mencionó ampliando su sonrisa de suficiencia y soltó una pequeña risotada a burlona.

—S-Sí… amo…—afirmó, apartando la mirada con una cara tan sonrojada que sin duda competía con su cabello rojizo y acto seguido se retiró caminando rápidamente –todo lo rápido que los estúpidos e incómodos tacones le podían permitir-

Miró un rato al pelirrojo que se alejaba lo más rápido que podía y después se quedaba un poco pensativo… Pensó en millones de cosas que podría hacer para molestar al pelirrojo, como que quizás le diera de comer en la boca o avergonzarle un poco más, al fin y al cabo esa expresión que ponía no le quedaba nada mal, le hacía ver algo…lindo.

¡No! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ese pensamiento acaso era obra de…no, imposible, él jamás podría ser hipnotizado por Tetsu, además, le había mirado fijamente a los ojos y no había sentido nada por el peliceleste, y con Kagami tampoco. Entonces simplemente estaba entrando en pánico, eso era, sólo simple pánico. Él no pensaba que Kagami se veía lindo, jamás se le pasaría por la mente tal cosa, nunca creería que el pelirrojo lucía bonito con ese traje; tampoco era posible que lo viera sexy… Y esa expresión tampoco… no, no, no… el gran Aomine Daiki de ningún modo podría enamorarse de un hombre…

Entonces llegó Kagami con lo que había ordenado, un pastel de fresa y chocolate que se veía muy apetitoso y su capuchino, en realidad el moreno no era muy amante de los dulces pero lo pidió sólo para molestar un poco al pelirrojo, el cual no había borrado esa expresión de vergüenza del rostro y aquello le entretenía...

—A-Aquí está— colocó la comida en la mesa y se limitó a alejarse del moreno.

—Espera, aliméntame—ordenó, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Ni lo sue…!—antes de que pudiera acercarse a contestar, tropezó con algo que había en el suelo y por culpa de los estúpidos tacones no pudo detener su caída, desplomándose encima del moreno, el cual calló para atrás porque la silla no pudo aguantar el peso de dos hombres de un metro noventa.

Kagami se sonrojó bastante, lo peor es que sintió su rostro arder por la vergüenza, pero era imposible no sentirla, después de todo había sentido esa incomodidad de utilizar esas ropas toda la mañana, además de que Daiki lo estaba molestando tratándole como a una chica, y ahora acababa de caerse junto con él, o más específicamente encima de él. Tampoco le ayudaba el lugar, pues estaban en el _Maid_ _Café_, el cual estaba lleno de chicas que con el ruido les dirigieron las miradas y ahora los observaban emocionadas. Todas esas cosas no podían avergonzarle más, por eso mismo su rostro se volvía completamente rojo, sus ojos incluso se volvían algo más cristalinos de la pura vergüenza.

Aomine no se quedó atrás, con los ojos abiertos como platos y el corazón latiéndole como loco ante la expresión del pelirrojo que le hacía ver realmente inofensivo y desde esa perspectiva; también un poco erótico. Notó como le temblaban un poco las manos, lo que hizo que se sintiera de alguna forma... culpable, por burlarse tanto de él.

Un molesto flash aturdió a ambos. Varias personas se divertían tomándoles fotos mientras reían y silbaban y entre la muchedumbre se encontraban dos compañeros de Taiga; Furihata e Izuki, carcajeándose por aquello y tomando fotos con los otros...

Lo que Kagami quería en ese momento era encogerse, que lo tragara la tierra si era posible, también se negaba rotundamente a mirar al moreno, estaba seguro de que estaría enojado... Un momento... ¿Por qué le importaba que el peliazul se enojara? Sólo eran compañeros de juego pero nada más, él no era su amigo y siempre le molestaba así que... ¿Qué más daba si estaba enojado o no? No era su culpa el haberse caído, los putos tacones no habían ayudado...

Con el último flash terminaba con su paciencia, se quitaba los estúpidos zapatos y se ponía de pie, fulminó con la mirada a quienes se reían y eso bastó para que dejaran de reírse y volvieran a lo que hacían. Tras eso, miró directamente al moreno, con molestia, no, con odio; en esos momentos de verdad sentía demasiada ira contra él, siempre lo molestaba y eso había sido demasiado.

—Todo esto fue tu maldita culpa—decía antes de irse molesto del lugar, mandando a la mierda todo, en esos momentos sólo quería alejarse de ellos.

— ¿Mi culpa? ¡Tú fuiste el maldito que se cayó! —frunció el ceño devolviéndole una mirada más intensa—

Suspiró pesadamente ignorando al moreno y se limitó a largarse de ahí cuanto antes, mataría a Furihata y a Izuki por no ayudarle y se quitaría inmediatamente ese puto traje de mierda, que lo único que hacía era traerle problemas.

Vio alejarse al pelirrojo rápidamente, esta vez lo había hecho enojar de verdad, no es como si le importara... Aunque... era extraño, en alguna parte de su pecho -aunque no lo admitiera-, le dolió. Pero eso era algo que jamás aceptaría, así que no pediría disculpas, de todos modos, no tenía por qué hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Se iba molesto, la verdad es que se indignaba con que lo culpara a él, pero no le sorprendía, sabía lo idiota que era el peliazul y que jamás admitiría la culpa; era alguien estúpido, arrogante y egocéntrico.<br>Se dirigía a toda prisa a los vestidores para sacarse ese estúpido traje.

Iba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que había dos personas frente a él y, accidentalmente, chocaba con una chica, tomándola inmediatamente del brazo para que no se cayera, lo que menos quería era tener ahora un escándalo por tirar al piso a una mujer. Entonces se daba cuenta, la muchacha a la que tenía afirmada ya la conocía, era Momoi.

—Lo lamento—se disculpaba en tono brusco, soltándola de inmediato.

—No te preocupes, fue un accidente.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Kagami-kun?—interrogó el peliceleste, conocía al pelirrojo y enseguida adivinó que iba molesto.

—Nada, es sólo que el imbécil de Ahomine, él…—se silenció inmediatamente. Suspiró pesadamente, no valía la pena hablar de eso, no quería tampoco— Nada.

— ¿Nada?

Suspiró de nuevo. El moreno era un idiota y ella lo conocía bien, por eso se atrevió a preguntar— ¿Qué hizo ahora Dai-chan?

Satsuki miró al pelirrojo dispuesta a saber, insistiendo un par de veces más, hasta que Kuroko le ayudó interrogando un poco a Kagami, sobre lo que había sucedido según él "para ayudarlo" -porque claro, él no sabía lo que el peliceleste y Momoi tramaban-. Por eso se fue inmediatamente, evitando todas las preguntas que le hacían y siendo lo más cortante posible.  
>Se sintió un poco incómodo mientras se alejaba, pues a sus espaldas oyó a la chica hablar por teléfono, lo que menos quería era agrandar el asunto, pero ella ya había preguntado. Escuchando a lo lejos, "Dai-chan, eres un idiota, ¿Qué le hiciste a Kagamin?". Apresuró el paso a los vestidores, se iría a casa aunque le hicieran entrenar el triple, no quería tener nada que ver con nada de eso.<p>

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué quieres, Satsuki?—contestó toscamente al celular que no paraba de sonar.<p>

— ¡Que te disculpes con Kagamin!—insistió, haciendo que el moreno chasqueara la lengua.

— ¿Y por qué debería? ¿Y cómo sabes que me peleé con él? ¿Fue a acusarme?—interrogó, colgando el teléfono porque se topó con la chica en el pasillo.

— ¡No! —hizo un puchero de molestia— Me lo topé sin querer y lo vi muy molesto, así que supe inmediatamente que fue tu culpa -en realidad sin querer le dijo que no estaba de humor, pero no podía decírselo al moreno-

— ¿Qué le hiciste, Aomine-kun?—preguntó el peliceleste interrumpiendo la pequeña pelea entre los amigos de la infancia.

—No le hice nada, él sólo tropezó por ese traje, cayó encima mío y me culpó por ello—se defendió recibiendo una mirada por parte de Kuroko y Satsuki que expresaban un "no te creo en absoluto, hiciste algo más". Suspiró resignado y se regañó a sí mismo por no saber mentir—Sólo le estaba molestando un poco por el traje de sirvienta, pero no es para tanto...

— ¡Lo sabía!—Exclamó la pelirrosa, mirando al moreno con unos ojos de "no me puedes engañar"

—Era obvio, después de todo se trata de Aomine-kun—

—Ustedes... ¿Y por qué tiene que ser mi culpa? Puede ser suya también—se defendió relajado reposando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Él iba molesto, era obvio que el responsable fuiste tú, Kagami-kun no hizo nada, sé que pelean pero esta vez fue tu culpa—regañó el peliceleste, el moreno a veces podía pasarse cuando molestaba a la gente y esta vez, lo hizo con Kagami.

—Debes ir a disculparte con él, Dai-chan—insistió la pelirrosa.

—No quiero.

—Dai-chan...

—He dicho que no.

— ¡Dai-chan!

—Aomine-kun, por favor, sé maduro y ve a disculparte.

— ¡Que no! No iré.

—Pero, Dai-chan, Kagamin no tiene que soportarte todo...

Rodó los ojos, ignorando el regaño por parte de la chica. De pronto vio a alguien y jamás se había sentido tan feliz de verlo, era Kise.

— ¡Kurokocchi~!—gritó, saludando a todos. Daiki intentó hacer que el rubio hablara para que olvidaran el tema de Taiga, pero para su mala suerte el chico no parecía interesado en nada que no fuera Kurokocchi; por eso Satsuki pudo continuar regañándolo.

Creyó que Tetsuya lo salvaría cuando notó su rostro molesto por la insistencia del rubio-que se negaba a soltar el abrazo que le daba contra su voluntad, pero no.

— ¿Irás, Aomine-kun?

— ¡Kurokocchi, no me ignores!

— Esto es importante, Kise-kun.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Dai-chan molestó a Kagamin y lo ofendió, al parecer; por eso Tetsu-kun y yo queremos que se vaya a disculpar. Debería ir ¿Cierto, Ki-chan?

— ¡Claro que sí!

Ahora era peor, se lamentaba de haberse alegrado de la llegada del rubio, en vez de salvarlo empeoró la situación; ahora tenía a Tetsu, Kise y Satsuki insistiéndole, y los dos últimos eran muy molestos.

* * *

><p>Suspiraba resignado y se iba a buscar a Kagami, el cual estaba en los vestidores -según Tetsu- Mierda, no tenía por qué disculparse, hasta cierto punto sí había tenido la culpa pero también era del pelirrojo por usar ese traje y tropezarse... Además de que era divertido molestarlo, porque se veía tan endemoniadamente inofensivo, tanto que parecía una chica. Rayos, de nuevo estaba teniendo pensamientos innecesarios, ¿por qué pensaba tal cosa? aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía... Siempre que tenía la oportunidad, hacía que el pelirrojo se avergonzara, sólo para ver su rostro sonrojado, de alguna manera le gustaba...<p>

¿Gustar? ¡No! ¿De verdad Kuroko no le había hipnotizado? Estaba comenzando a dudarlo... Pero era imposible ¿verdad? Aomine Daiki nunca se podría enamorar y menos de un hombre como Kagami, imposible...

Tropezó sin querer contra la puerta del gimnasio, el estar pensando en idioteces le había hecho perder la noción del tiempo... Entró inmediatamente y se dirigió a los vestidores, notando que estaban vacíos, aprovechó y le preguntó a uno de los compañeros de equipo del pelirrojo -uno que había estado tomando fotos- y éste, aterrorizado, le dijo que se había marchado a casa...

Refunfuñaba molesto, ahora tendría que ir a disculparse a la casa del pelirrojo, porque no quería volver a oír a Kise y Momoi regañándole ni a Kuroko con sus escasos comentarios ofensivos.

Se iba molesto todo el camino, era indignante toda esa situación, Taiga exageraba demasiado su enfado y sus amigos también. Pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría estar durmiendo solo en la azotea y ahora estaba despierto, en la calle y en camino a ver a Kagami.

Llegaba a la dirección indicada por Tetsuya, se dirigía a la puerta y se fijaba en los números, estaban correctos. Golpeó la puerta y tocó el timbre, se impacientaba rápidamente.

Se irritaba al oír cómo llamaban, estaba saliendo de la ducha y sólo en bóxers, así que se demoró poniéndose un pantalón. Fue a regañadientes a abrir, fuera quien fuera el visitante, era alguien que recibiría algún insulto de su parte.

Abrió la puerta y no se esperaba a quien vió frente a él.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó hostil.

— Pasar...— contestó con el mismo tono que el pelirrojo.

— ¿Por qué debería dejarte entrar a mi casa?—cuestionó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Porque tengo hambre y no quiero ir a casa hoy— mintió, no le iba a decir que venía a disculparse, no, no, no... Aomine Daiki hacía las cosas a su manera.

— ¿Hah? ¿Y por qué tengo que dejarte entrar? Puedes dormir en la calle si gustas y comer de la basura—

—Porque no deberías dejar a un hombre hambriento, en la calle con el frío que hace a estas horas—

—Estamos en verano, Ahomine—

—Mierda, sólo déjame pasar—Ignoró la ofensa el pelirrojo, porque esta vez había sido un idiota...

Chasqueó la lengua y a regañadientes, dejó entrar al peliazul, recibiendo una sonrisa victoriosa de su parte.

Lo miraba molesto, no podía creer el descaro del peliazul, era demasiado. Lo seguía molesto y notó cuando se sentaba en el sofá. Siguió de largo y se terminó de vestir, se tomó su tiempo, luego fue a buscar algo para comer. Pensó en si debía o no darle comida al moreno, luego recordó lo ocurrido antes y se sirvió para él, si el otro quería comer debía, como mínimo, servirse él mismo.

—Oye, ¿Y mi comida? —

— ¿Eh? Ah, no. Si quieres comer esfuérzate y ve a servirte tú mismo—

Chasqueó la lengua y se fue a servir como el pelirrojo le había dicho, se sirvió lo que quería y se sentó junto a él a comer. El tiempo pasó silencioso, Aomine disfrutaba de la deliciosa comida de Kagami -aunque nunca se lo diría- y por otra parte, Taiga ignoraba la presencia del moreno en su hogar, no es como si quisiera tenerlo tan cerca de él después de haber tenido un muy mal día por su culpa, por eso se limitaba a comer en silencio y a no hacer contacto visual.

—Lo siento...—dijo de golpe sin mirar al pelirrojo, clavando la vista en su propia comida.

— ¿Hah? —

—No me hagas repetirlo...—advirtió avergonzándose un poco.

El pelirrojo rió por lo bajo, no podía creer que el moreno se disculpara, nunca se lo esperaría... Por alguna razón, su enojo se había esfumado, ya no sentía ganas de golpearle, bueno, él nunca fue del tipo que se enfadaba todo el tiempo así que una disculpa era suficiente...  
>Un momento... ¿Daiki había venido a disculparse?<p>

Lo miraba incrédulo, de verdad que eso no se lo hubiera esperado jamás. Dejaba de comer y lo miraba extrañado, como preguntándole qué le pasaba. No sabía que decirle, entonces sólo atinó a decir:

—De acuerdo... —sonaba sumamente nervioso.

Le molestó un poco la mirada que le dirigía, eso quería decir que no se esperaba que el pelirrojo tuviera tan poca fe en él. Además ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?

— ¿Sólo eso? —preguntó un poco decepcionado

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

—Acabo de disculparme y sólo me dices eso—

— ¿Qué esperabas? —cuestionó con algo de confusión en el rostro.

—Algo mejor y más lindo—dijo sin pensar antes lo que aquellas palabras podían significar.

¿Qué clase de idiotez había dicho? No se había dado cuenta de eso hasta que notó el leve sonrojo en las mejillas del más bajo, lo que hizo que también tuviera una reacción parecida... ¿Por qué lo había dicho? Y lo peor es, que no le molestaba...

—Realmente no importa...—interrumpió el pequeño silencio y se aclaró la garganta, se sentía realmente avergonzado—A-Aprecio tu disculpa y... aunque no me esperaba que lo hicieras, por alguna razón...—hizo una pequeña pausa— me sentí muy feliz—por fin admitió, con una pequeña sonrisa y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por la extraña vergüenza que estaba sintiendo...

Le sorprendió oír aquello, pero le sorprendió aún más el que le pareciera lindo y adorable el más bajo en el momento en que le dijo esas palabras. Una parte de él, la mayoría, le llevaba a actuar extraño, de manera impulsiva.

—Entonces... ¿Todo bien entre nosotros? —se animó a preguntar, acercándose lentamente al pelirrojo.

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, igual que el hecho de que el otro se acercara.

—S-sí, sólo no vuelvas a ser un idiota—aunque el idiota era él por sonrojarse en el instante en el que sintió al otro más próximo a sí.

"Tan lindo", pensó para sus adentros. Su mano rozó delicadamente el rostro Taiga, su mejilla sonrojada—Me alegra...

El pelirrojo se quedó paralizado y sin saber qué decir, no fue capaz de pensar con claridad y deseó más contacto físico…

Cerró el espacio que quedaba entre él y el moreno dándole un pequeño, y muy tímido beso en los labios, apenas un roce, algo suave que le hizo estremecerse un poco y quedarse sin aliento. Pensó que el peliazul se enojaría, y por alguna razón en un momento sintió un poco de miedo; porque de alguna manera, temía que a tan sólo un par de minutos de haberse reconciliado se volvieran a pelear...

Pero no fue así, Daiki volvió a acortar la distancia y le regresó el beso, uno más posesivo, salvaje, metiendo su lengua bruscamente para poder explorar su boca totalmente y él, se dejó llevar, se fue dejando caer en el sillón y levantó sus brazos para aferrarse al moreno con un abrazo no muy fuerte pero brusco, estrujando la camisa del más alto con sus dedos...  
>¿Por qué se estaba dejando llevar de esa forma? ¿Por qué por más que su mente le dijera que debía alejarlo, él no quería? ¿Era porque estaba experimentando una nueva sensación?<br>No, sólo no le disgustaba, no había sentido la necesidad de alejarlo porque simplemente se sentía bien; era cálido, íntimo, lindo, sexy y salvaje. Así es como podía describir un beso de Daiki...  
>Abrió un poco los ojos por curiosidad, el moreno también tenía los ojos abiertos observándole en todo momento mientras le besaba, su mirada denotaba deseo, sensualidad, erotismo…<p>

Aomine por otra parte no entendía el por qué había hecho aquello, prácticamente se lanzó al pelirrojo porque lo vio lindo -seguramente- más bonito que a una mujer, sólo que él sí tenía músculos, era alto y también era un chico… ¿Pero qué más daba? Quizás se arrepentiría después pero quería llegar más lejos. Metió su mano por debajo de la camisa del más bajo recorriendo suavemente con su palma, su esculpido abdomen, haciendo que el pelirrojo se estremeciera y soltara algunos gemidos bajos…  
>Se separaron por un momento, por la maldita necesidad de respirar, y se tomaron unos segundos para mirarse a los ojos tratando de descifrar lo que quería el otro sin ningún resultado decente, entonces ambos decidían tomar la iniciativa y juntar sus bocas al mismo tiempo, intensificando más el beso, haciendo del momento algo más placentero, delicioso, ameno, agradable, sexy…<p>

También decidían tocarse al mismo tiempo; metiendo sus manos en las camisas contrarias, Daiki divirtiéndose con los pezones de Kagami y este último entreteniéndose mientras acariciaba el abdomen y arañaba un poco la espalda del peliazul.

Por un momento dejaron las caricias a un lado, y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo de nuevo, bajaron el zíper del pantalón contrario liberando sus miembros semiduros en espera de un poco de atención.

_Maldito Tetsu, creo que sí me hipnotizó y debo admitir, que no me disgusta en absoluto…_

* * *

><p>El día siguiente llegó, era fin de semana por suerte y había convencido a Kagami -que se había convertido en su pareja desde ayer- de ir a su entrenamiento en Seirin.<p>

¿Por qué?

Porque el maldito de Kuroko tenía que darle algunas explicaciones sobre la estúpida hipnosis que había practicado con él y por qué motivo solamente se había fijado en Taiga. No era que le disgustara aquello, porque la tarde anterior estuvieron haciendo muchas cosas en la cama del pelirrojo y su sillón hasta el amanecer y no necesariamente estuvieron durmiendo o jugando videojuegos…

Llegaron al gimnasio y después de que el pelirrojo se fue a los vestidores se acercó a Kuroko, que parecía muy ocupado conversando con uno de sus compañeros que le entregaba algunas fotos que deberían ser del festival.

— ¿Qué me hiciste Tetsu? —preguntó llegando de la nada y asustando mucho a su compañero con ojos de águila.

—Hola, Aomine-kun—saludó con su típico tono neutral— ¿Qué quieres decir? —se animó a preguntar, fingiendo que no sabía nada.

— ¡Me hipnotizaste, maldito! —gritó, llamando la atención de todo el equipo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —

—Hablo de eso que hiciste con el reloj y las malditas palabras que dijiste después. Eso hizo que terminara con Kagami en la ca…—se calló inmediatamente, no quería hablar más de lo necesario— ¿Q-Qué tienes Tetsu? ¿Por qué estás sangrando?

—N-Nada, es sólo que tengo un problema en la nariz—contestó tomando su toalla y poniéndola en su nariz para detener el sangrado— Y yo no hice nada…

— ¡Claro que lo hiciste desgraciado! —

— ¿Tuvimos contacto visual no? —preguntó, mirando fijamente al moreno y este asintió vagamente.

— ¿Sentiste algo por mí? — el peliazul volvió a negar en respuesta.

—Eso significa que estuviste enamorado de Kagami-kun antes de que yo practicara la _hipnosis _contigo...

—Pero…—protestó un Daiki levemente sonrojado y confundido—Lo del reloj…las preguntas…y después las palabras…

—Kuroko-kun—se acercó Furihata—aquí están las fotos de lo que usé para que Kagami-kun tropezara y las otras fotos que tomé desde distintas perspectivas…

—Gracias, Furihata-kun—agradeció, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al castaño.

—Maldito Tetsu…—dijo dedicándole una mirada asesina—todo fue obra tuya…

—Te equivocas, Momoi-san también fue de gran ayuda—confesó mientras miraba entretenido las fotos del _incidente_ en el _Maid Café_—admite que no fue tan malo, después de todo si sentías algo por Kagami-kun...

—Tsk, dame algunas de esas fotos…—el peliceleste le dio algunas copias y se dedicó a contemplar algunas…Se le había ocurrido una forma divertida de usar esas fotos con Kagami y no necesariamente sería algo inocente…

— _**¿Fin? —**_

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? ¿A ti te gustó ArminxAlert? ¿Les hizo reír aunque sea un poco? Si no, pues me jodí :v<p>

**Su petición fue: "Un Aomine totalmente enamorado de Kagami y un Kuroko que les ayudara" :v**

Ahora vengo con los agradecimientos sentimentales y las confesiones asdfghgfd

Admito que tuve una idea antes que esta, pero no me convenció y decidí dejarla para un long fic dos días antes de la entrega xD -soy una baka-

Además de que la que me ayudó con esta difícil decisión fue Yukino -con una moneda- xD y ella también fue la que aportó con su idea del "hipnotizador que hipnotiza" pero todo salió bien y la tomé xD después de reírnos un poco -tenía que decirlo-

Agradecimientos a Zhena Hik, Chisutcliff (escritora de amor yaoi), Dashi y TrancyAlois (escritora de amor yaoi)

Ahora me iré, lamento que las notas sean tan largas x.x pero son necesarias 3

Muchas gracias por leer y hasta el próximo fic ~


End file.
